


Master of I Screwed Up

by CookiePaint



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, QueenBeeChloe, VolpinaAlya, billboard, masterofillusionsnot, trixx - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiePaint/pseuds/CookiePaint
Summary: Alya isn't one to abuse her Miraculous powers, especially not her Volpina powers. But she got a very tempting idea involving billboards that she just simply couldn't pass up.Maybe captioning the billboard illusion she created with "I, Ladybug, declare that Chat Noir is absolutely and definitely the most fuckable man alive" was not a smart idea.Perhaps, putting her billboard masterpiece above the Agreste's advertisement of "Gabriel Agreste approves of this endorsement" was an even stupider coincidence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with me here. First fanfic and I have been trying really hard to write a good story with good grammar. Oh hell, I'm struggling with grammar.  
> :,)  
> Volpina Alya and Queen Bee Chloe are based off of the spoilers of Tumblr.

Hopefully Trixx wouldn't mind the abuse of power but Alya got the greatest idea this morning. It just clicked right into her head while she was pouring milk into her cereal bowl and she desperately wanted to try it out. Whatever the idea was, she certainly didn't think it'll land her to the highest point in Paris.

"Queen Bee can kiss my ass. I'm totally doing this," Alya muttered under her breath. Flicking out her flute, she positioned the instrument and played a sweet melody. The instrument puffed out big orange clouds that reshaped itself into a giant billboard and situated on the center of the Eiffel tower above many other advertisements.

Quickly taking a selfie, Alya positioned herself to the side of the picture and blew a kiss to the camera adding in a wink to the touch. Also double checking to make sure that the billboard illusion she created stood out amongst the rest of them. Satisfied with the photo, she jumped off the Eiffel tower to the neighboring apartment buildings and slipped into an alley way.

"Trixx, detransform me!" Alya called out as the fox kwami zipped around her from head to toe and fell into her hands. "Sorry, buddy. Did I use too much of your power?"

"Nope. But I'm just going to say that I can't wait to see you get your ass kicked by Ladybug later." The kwami flicked its tail. "I don't think she'll be too grateful with that billboard of yours. You know, the "I, Ladybug, declare that Chat Noir is absolutely and definitely the most fuckable man alive." The little fox snickered.

"Oh, she'll definitely be mad. It's going to be so worth it after I upload the selfie on the LadyBlog," Alya grinned while she logged into her administrator's account. 

Uploading the picture, she captioned it with 'Volpina just sent me this selfie! Ladybug sure knows how to appreciate her man!' The blog blew up within seconds with likes and comments from her dear ladybloggers. Finished with her mission, Alya slipped her phone into her bag and walked to school before first period started.

Maybe her walk would've been much better if she didn't hear someone's shriek resonate throughout the whole of Paris. "That must be Queen Bee." Alya smirked as she continued her way to school with Trixx hovering next to her. 

\---

Upon arriving to class, the first people to greet her were Nino and Adrien. 

"Babe! You have no idea what's trending on the Parisan Network." Nino waved her over to their seats. She strolled over to her boyfriend with a smirk of satisfaction thinking about the small task she did. "What? The billboard about how Ladybug thinks Chat Noir is absolutely fuckable?"

Taking a glance at the golden haired model seated next to her boyfriend, Alya felt a sense of amusement bubble inside her. "Adrien, you're too pure for this world. That billboard must've tainted your little happy-go-lucky, flowery imagination of yours." Adrien's face heated up with a scarlet red color, fittingly to Nathaniel's hair. "I, n-no. That's not- I just! I m-mean there's no way Ladybug sees Chat like that," the poor boy sputtered.

"Okayyyy. Now going back to the original conversation. The answer is no. I mean yes but not exactly." Nino directed their attention back to him. "Basically, it's the billboard right under it that's making people go crazy. It's becoming an internet meme."

"Give me your phone. Let me see," Alya stretched her hands out to reach for her boyfriend's phone, which she took into her hold. 

Taking a look at the picture again, she realized she was too distracted on her masterpiece that she didn't realized the Agreste's billboard under hers. It read "Gabriel Agreste approves of this endorsement" with Adrien posing with a thumb's up. It was an advertisement for a hair shampoo or some sort but people were taking in the irony of the situation.

"What. The. Fuck." Alya guffawed out. Clutching her stomach and gripping the desk, she laughed so hard that her stomach hurt. "Mon dieu! Adrien, I am so, so, so sorry. That must've been such an embarrassing ordeal. No wonder your face was so red!" She gasped for air and pointed at the model boy before slapping her hands against the table repeatedly.

"I- That's not really what I was so flustered about," he muttered. "What?" Alya asked since she did not quite catch that. "Nothing," he hastily added.

Their conversation and their classmate's chattering in the classroom quickly died down when two enraged girls entered through the classroom's door. A furious Marinette and an equally ballistic Chloe.

"I will fucking merk Volpina," Marinette swore to herself. Unknowingly to her, her best friend went stiff. "That bitch should know what's coming for her! How dare she oppose the LADYBEE ship?!" Chloe screeched. 

Then on cue, everyone's phone rang up with a notification. Alya, confused and fearing for her life on why on earth would her best friend be so enraged, picked up her phone. 

The notification turned out to be a trending video of Queen Bee and Ladybug screaming out battlecries as they charged at her billboard masterpiece with freaking bats, only to find out it was an illusion after they touched it. The two superheroes went silent and broke the silence 30 seconds later with a paragraph of curse words.

The only thought that went through Alya's head was "I think I fucked up".

Later, Volpina learned that day, that her superhero pals were very capable of breaking every bone in her body and writing a seventy page book of colorful language.


End file.
